John Webb
John Webb (1999 - 2042) was a mutant and one of the earliest Knights of Plague of the Gladiator, having joined in 2005. He fought in the Second Cold War. He never became married. Webb fought at several battles against Master Intelligence, including the Battle of Transylvania, at which point he was killed by Hardy. Biography Early life John Webb was born in 1999 to two mutants who both were rejected by the NoHeads. Webb began attending Superhero School at the age of seven. He might have been a classmate of Roger Black, as well as a member of Jamboga Pine's gang. While part of the student body, he seems to have become a friend of Principal Supermaul, and as such was likely part of the Saunders Club, although the professor denied this connection in later years, after Webb was revealed to have become one of the first Knights of Plague. Second Cold War Serving the Gladiator John Webb was able to avoid being sent to Beta Prison after the Gladiator's disappearance. It is unknown what happened to him while the Gladiator was gone, though he was welcomed back when the Gladiator broke everyone out of Beta Prison and John was summoned to Transylvania Quarters, along with Eve Higgins. The following year, Webb participated in the Battle of Transylvania. He grabbed hold of Master Intelligence's arm as he and his friends fled the Court of Domination, but was stunned by Andromeda, leaving him incapacitated. He woke up just in time to flee the collapsing shelves. Not knowing this, the Gladiator ordered the other Knights of Plague to leave John behind, stating that his injuries were nothing compared to the loss of the orb which he sought. Death John Webb was woken up by the explosion caused by Red X's sacrifice to prevent the Grand Nuke from destroying North America. Finding the fight ensuing in the Death Chamber, he eventually found himself locked in combat with Hardy. He was subdued by his opponent, but, much to Lindsay Kellerman's surprise, he didn't inflict any further harm on Webb and offered him mercy if he surrendered to the S.M.S.B. However, Webb saw Kellerman advancing forward in Hardy's blindspot, prompting him to pinch Hardy's nose and light it on fire in an attempt to blind him and set himself free. Horrified, Kellerman made the flames disappear as Hardy retaliated and kicked Webb, sending him flying into an abyss to his death. Personality and traits John Webb was a fierce and no-nonsense warrior. When Hardy tried to reason with him and make him accept the inevitable, Webb shouted in defiance and lit his nose on fire, prompting the impulsive superhero to kill him in reflex. It has not been determined whether he worked as a Knight of Plague for their prejudiced beliefs, or to carry on the legacy of his parents, who were denied ranks in the Knights' precursors, the NoHeads. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Knights of Plague Category:Mutants Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Jamboga Pine's gang Category:Saunders Club members Category:Villains Category:Webb family Category:1990s births Category:2040s deaths Category:Battle of Transylvania fatalities Category:Killed by Hardy